The present invention relates to a camera in which a focusing device and a shutter device are driven by a single drive mechanism.
It is no exaggeration to say that an automatic focusing function (AF) and automatic exposure control are essential in a modern camera.
Automatic Focusing is implemented by moving a focusing lens back and forth in accord with to a signal from an AF module incorporating a range-finding function, whereas automatic exposure control is exercised by changing a combination of a diaphragm and shutter speed in accordance with film sensitivity and subject luminance.
In a lens-shutter camera having a conventional 35 mm lens, a drive mechanism for moving the aforementioned focusing lens and a shutter drive mechanism are disposed around the lens.
These mechanisms have to be arranged in a small space to make a camera as compact as possible. However, it is extremely difficult to accommodate these mechanisms in such a small space.
To control such mechanisms with ease, on the other hand, the AF mechanism and the shutter should preferably be driven by a motor. If, however, these mechanisms are to be driven by individual motors, the aforementioned space problem remains unsolved. The use of a single motor for driving both there mechanisms as heretofore proposed in various manners is disadvantageous in that the whole mechanisms tends to become complicated and costly.